The Will of the Cold Fire
by duceimagi
Summary: People often see their lives flash before their eyes as death approaches. The question is, are they satisfied with the path that they have blazed? How far does the will of fire reach? No pairings necessary.


Ok, So after reading about 80+ Rant Chapters from the story Returning the Pain by Insomaniac1, I got a little intrigued. His idea of a different spin on things was both highly amusing (I almost fell out of my chair on a few chaps) but pretty original from what I've noticed. So I wanted to see if I could make it work in my mind of his opinions on the true nature of some characters. While I don't agree with everything he said, his take on the Third was too tempting not to try. So, I decided that this little two-shot will stop this freaking idea from harassing me any longer. I hope it seems believable to some, and interesting to others. Oh, and the Duality is still in progress, so no worries there. Just have other things on the plate right now. Anyways, enough with the babbling, and enjoy the show...

Oh, and if you didn't already know...I don't own Naruto or all that jazz.

Cold. That's all the he felt at the moment. What an interesting description. It was nothing like how most perceived him, yet those that knew him best could attest to the connection.

Another small jerk…the darkness was creeping in now.

As his life's reel rolled across his mind, he began to wonder what more could have been done.

***Flash back***

So tell me, who will stay behind to hold off the group?

The white haired man looked around at his six charges. _These six will shape the future of the Leaf. Now, who has the guts to claim the title?_

The brown haired youth glanced around sharply. He could tell that this was a momentous decision, but he was having trouble reading everyone. _Let's see, Koharu looks frightened by the mere prospect. Eh, I can't blame her for that; I don't want to die right now either. Homura-teme looks as stuck up as ever. Even with the threat of annihilation that stick stays wedged up his ass. What the hell are you planning sensei? Wanting one of us to sacrifice ourselves? Isn't that what the Hokage is…supposed…to…Oh shit, Danzo's figured it out too. Not this time you creepy freak!_

As the dark haired teen's hand was about to rise, a strong young voice rang out.

"I'll do it Tobirama-sensei.! I'll stay behind and hold them off. You're still injured and can't possibly hold them for long." Turning to his five peers, the brown haired ninja gave a confident grin. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I AM the strongest one here!"

A look of pride crossed the face of the water master as he watched his favorite student step up_. Saru, you hold the will of fire greater than any of your generation. Do the name Hokage proud._ "Don't worry Hiruzen; I'll be the one to stay behind. Your strength is needed to guide the next generation. When the sun rises tomorrow, you will be the next Hokage!"

The dark haired teen looked catatonic; making it nearly impossible to contain the victorious smirk that so wanted to wash over the Hokage to be's visage. _I beat you again dobe. You will NEVER be Hokage if I have anything to say about it!_

***Flashback End***

_Ha! That creepy little dobe thought that HE could actually be Hokage? He could NEVER be better than me! And to think, he actually thought that controlling that little army could ever threaten me? Dobe, if only you knew_….

*** Flashback ***

"I must repeat, I strenuously disagree Hokage-sama!" The young Homura stood rigidly, barely constraining his outrage. Koharu had far less tact.

"Hiruzen-kun, it doesn't seem right. You are the HOKAGE!" This isn't like with Hashirama-sama or Tobirama-sensei. We're far larger and more powerful now. Not to mention your duties. We've just gotten out of a war! How can it accepted for you to all of a sudden take a Genin team? One with Hashirama-sama's grand-daughter of all people on it?"

"You don't seem to get it Koharu-chan. Being Hokage means knowing the pulse of your village inside and out. I know that Danzo is still pining for the job, and has resorted to corrupting the ROOT with his influence. I intend to have my own elite fighting unit that is uniquely loyal to me. These three will be legendary. And with the political sway of little Senju-chan, the wealth of pervy little Jiraiya's family, and the budding fame of little Orochimaru; my position in this village will be assured."

"But why not allow myself or Koharu-san to teach them? All of those things would stay the same, and you could continue performing your DUTIES as the Kage of this village?"

"Like I said Homura, they will owe their loyalty to me first. Besides, I don't think either of you are powerful enough to train those three to the level that I will want them to be. My legacy must be greater than even Hashirama-sama."

A disgusted Homura stared at his village leader for a few moments. It wasn't until that moment that he saw the true Sarutobi Hiruzen. _Have you always been so selfish Hiruzen? I think your new title as the so called 'god of shinobi' has gone to your head. No matter, your legacy will never see full fruition as long as I'm around. I think it's time that I paid Danzo a little visit_… With that, the male advisor left the office.

"So, we still on for seven Koharu-chan….Ko-chan?"

"How could you say that Hiruzen-kun?" The look of hurt betrayal almost crushed the powerful shinobis resolve….almost. "We have been with you from the beginning. We are team Senju! Why would you not include us with your group? Do you really think of us as that weak? Do you not trust us? I-I don't think I understand you anymore Hiruzen-kun."

A look of guilt passed across the village leader's face before his eyes hardened. He gazed at his lover harshly before looking back over the village. "You don't seem to understand anything Koharu-chan. Danzo thinks he can go behind my back in order to take my throne. I would destroy him here and now if he weren't so firmly entangled within our Root." _Now that I think about it, maybe stripping that away from him would be a good idea. I'll create a new black-ops; answerable only to the Hokage. I'll call them...ANBU. Maybe Sakumo will run it for me_… "This village was given to me by Tobirama-sensei. I won't let Homura, Danzo…or even you take it from me. I trusted one of my original comrades with power once, and look what he's trying to do. I won't lose control like that again! I will do what it takes to protect the will of fire!"

The female advisor had never felt so crushed in her life. "But Hiruzen, how can these ends justify your means? You plan to corrupt CHILDREN for your own gain. What about the good of Konoha?"

"I am Konoha!"

_Have you really fallen so far Hiruzen_? "If that is all…"

"You still haven't answered my question Ko-chan. Are we still on for seven?"

"I…I don't 'think we should see each other in that way anymore….Sarutobi."

"So you're going to betray me now to Koharu-chan? So be it. Please have a courier here in twenty minutes to deliver an ordinance to Shimura."

"As you wish Hokage-sama."

*** Flashback End ***

_Such a shame Ko-chan. I always loved you. But even you weren't worth the price of this village. Holy Hell this hurts. It's like this sadistic bastard is drawing this out on purpose. I don't think I can hold Orochimaru forever. How could my best tool turn against my village like this? Couldn't he understand that those three are to blame?_

*** Flashback ***

"We have come to a consensus Hokage-sama. You have reigned as Hokage longer than any Kage in history. We are losing in the war against Iwa and Kumo, and morale is low. Your age and unwillingness to fight alongside our troops has emboldened our enemy. This could be Ame all over again, but with far graver consequences. We must allow another to lead. If not, we will not survive!"

"And who should lead in my stead Homura? You? Koharu? You Danzo? None of you has the strength or the popularity to lead this nation. I am the only choice among us to lead!"

"Regardless of your personal feelings Hokage-sama, a meeting of the clans has already occurred. We have voted that new leadership must happen." _I won't let your arrogance and pride destroy us Hiruzen-kun_.

"You went behind my back Koharu?" The look of hurt nearly crumbled her resolve, but she stood steadfast with her decision.

"You left me with little choice. You have become increasingly totalitarian in your policies of late. Your policy on conduct of missions and consequences of failure has caused a bit of dissension amongst the clans. You even went so far as to disgrace Sakumo after a failed mission! Please Hiruzen, you must listen to reason!"

"I would have never thought that you of all people would betray me Koharu-chan."

The heavily bandaged elder in the room glared harshly at his rival. _You WILL relinquish that seat you arrogant bastard. After what you did to me and MY organization, I will never forgive you. The roots of the great tree are too strong to be ripped out. You will need me again_…

"Regardless of your feelings on the subject Hokage-sama, the decision has been made. Now, we are giving you the honor of choosing a respectable replacement. You knew our favorite was Sakumo, but we will look past that now for the good of Konoha. Who will you chose?"

_You're still a pompous prick Homura. You three and the clans have way too much power and unity for my tastes. If only I had more time, I'd create another part of the council; if only to mix things up. You can't usurp my power if you can't have a consensus. Regardless, who will carry on MY legacy? Who will adopt MY will as the will of fire and carry on in my stead. Who can I trust to do the things necessary in my image of…of course._ "Esteemed elders. Since it is the will of the _council_, I will name my successor. I name Orochimaru of the Legendary three to succeed me."

"Orochimaru? Hokage-sama, I will be the first to admit that the Sanin is powerful. But something about him seems unsettling.."

"What could be wrong with Orochimaru? He is popular. He is one of the Legendary Three. And if we win this war, he will be the driving force behind it." _Let's see them try to get around this one._

_Orochimaru huh? He is intriguing as a possible ally, but he is too indoctrinated towards Sarutobi's ideals to be healthy for the leaf_. "Sarutobi, I agree with Homura. I don't think Orochimaru is the best for the position."

"Well then there is a problem. Other than myself, only my three students fit all of the criteria for being a Hokage. Jirayia is needed for the spy network and Tsunade won't betray Dan for the job. Besides, I had planned on making Orochimaru my successor anyways; this just speeds up the process. Now, if there is nothing…"

Before the Monkey summoner could finish, a frazzled, glasses wearing chunin burst through the door.

"Ebisu! What is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen was more curious than annoyed at the interruption, but had to posture for appearances.

Bowing low, the normally composed teen spoke from his prostrated position. "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but I have news from the front."

"Get on with it boy, we had important matters to discuss." The one eyed man stared calculatingly at the new arrival. _I've never trusted this little puppet of yours Sarutobi. He has a solid grasp of the basics, yet is completely unremarkable. How can such an average shinobi always be given important responsibilities? I'm watching this one_…

"My apologies elders, but I have news from battlefield 42 alpha. The Iwa Nin attacked our lead force with a high concentration of Jonin. The reports say that of the 300 Nin to attack battlefield 42 alpha, none were of genin level."

"Kami-sama! A force of that size with that many jonin and chunin would be disastrous. We only sent one hundred jonin and chunin to defend that area. Which of the Sanin was sent to secure the location?"

"Reports say that although Orochimaru-sama was designated to lead the soldiers in that location, he was called away for other duties honored councilwoman."

_Other duties? Hiruzen-kun…you planned this? You were willing to sacrifice our ninja, and possibly lose the WAR, so that your precious student would be available to you? This…this is unforgivable_. The shocked konoichi seemed to age several years at once. As she glanced at her two comrades, her heart sank at the horror filled realization in their eyes. With a shaky breath, she closed her eyes. Opening them once more, she fixed her now steely gaze on the squirming chunin that was still prostrated on the floor. "Ebisu…how many of our shinobi has survived the battle?"

"I'm not sure I understand your question honored councilwoman."

"Don't get cute boy. With three to one odds, even with all of the Sanin, we would suffer heavy casualties. Without ANY of them, we are lucky to have a few of our forces make it out alive."

"My apologies Danzo-sama, but I must have been unclear. We were victorious at battlefield 42 alpha. We did not suffer a single injury, let alone a casualty. This has been a complete and utter victory for Konoha."

All mouths present dropped open, even that of the village leader. The first to dare break the silence was the only female present.

"H-how could this have happened. Shinobi are not trained to believe in miracles…so what could have possibly delivered us such a glorious victory?"

"Namikaze Minato councilwoman. He utilized a previously unknown technique to completely decimate the enemy forces. Reports say that only a single Iwa shinobi has survived and fled the immediate area. Minato-sama is being hailed as the Yellow Flash because of his devastating technique."

_Incredible! With a jutsu of such amazing power, I would be able to finally defeat you Sarutobi. Looks like I'll have to extend a Root to this Namikaze_…

_A man with such power hasn't been heard of since the time of Hashirama-sama. We must use this strength. It may be the only chance we have of saving the leaf from Hiruzen-kun._

_What the hell was Jirayia's brat doing there? He was supposed to have a mission into Earth territory with his students. This may complicate things. I need to plug the leak before_...

"It seems that we have our candidate for your successor Hokage-sama. After such a display of overwhelming power, I don't think there is ANYONE else capable of leading the leaf in the future. I think both Koharu-san and Danzo-san would agree."

_Damn you Namikaze!_

*** Flashback End ***

_Heh, the damn 'Yellow Flash' threw a wrench into my plans. But, the joke was on him in the end. Arghh…he's starting to RESIST the death god? You were always an arrogant and headstrong one Orochimaru, but none can deny your brilliance. But if I hadn't stopped that third coffin, that damn flash would have destroyed us both. Too bad he always was a bit too much of an idealist, and not enough of a true shinobi. A true shinobi would have looked underneath the underneath in all things_…

*** Flashback ***

"This is crazy kid! You can't sacrifice yourself like this. The leaf still needs you!"

"Ero-sensei, this is the only way. I-I couldn't defeat the fox…or it's summoner on my own. Nothing that we have here can seem to stop it. Even the Uchiha seem powerless against the beast. Besides, if who I think was truly behind the Kyuubi's presence is, then I fear that stopping the beast may not be enough. We need to prevent a weapon like this from ever being used again."

"I get that kid, but why not let me, or even Saurtobi-sensei do the sealing. Little Naruto is going to need you now more than ever."

The distraught Sanin looked hopefully towards his teacher, but to his dismay the monkey summoner held a surprising disinterest in his eyes_. Sarutobi-sensei, don't you even care about what's going on right now_?

"It has to be this way sensei. Besides, with Kushina gone…I don't think I can go on anymore."

"But Kid…"

"Ero-sensei, please double check the sealing matrix one more time. When everything is ready, Bunta and I will make our stand."

"S-sure kid, I'll…you are the greatest man that I have ever met. Kami protect you Hokage-sama." The Toad Sage could barely contain his tears as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. _Don't worry kid; I'll make sure your son is take care of._

"Sandaime-sama, I ask that you take Naruto to the ceremonial circle. Please, he is our only chance at salvation. Also, I have left a copy of his inheritance and family history in a special scroll within the forbidden scroll of seals. Give them to him when he is able to understand about himself."

"Of course…Hokage-sama."

"Lord Sarutobi…please tell my son about me. I-I'm not sure if the people should know what my son truly is or not, but make sure he receives his heritage. He will have a tough road because of his heritage, but he should be fine. I ask that you please watch over and protect my legacy. Let the people know that my heir is a hero."

"It's not a problem. I'll treat him with all of the love and honor that he, as your legacy deserves. He will be the vessel to take away the peoples pain. Through him, the people will learn to heal their wounds and exorcise their inner demons."

"I thank you Sandaime-sama. Now, I believe that I have a forty foot fox's ass to kick."

As the teary eyed blonde flashed away, the third lord of the village hidden in the leaves gazed down at his current charge. _I most certainly will treat you with all of the honor, and provide you with all of the protection that the legacy of the **Namikaze** deserves_…

*** Flashback End ***

_I've got to admit, that damn blond was good for something. I don't think that I could have sealed that fox myself even if I had wanted to. And he even…Oh hell, I'm losing my strength. Come on, just a little more and I can sure up this little mistake once and for all. I wonder what little Minato-chan would have thought of my announcement and all of the changes that I began in my second term_…

*** Flashback ***

"Silence my people!"

The overwhelming cries of both anguish and relief from civilian and shinobi alike began to quiet down to a low murmur. This was the god of shinobi. If one Hokage could save them from destruction then the god of shinobi would guide them back to greatness.

"I have gathered you all here to inform you of several important issues for the village. First, I must regretfully announce that the Yondaime has fallen." The murmurs rose to shouts of outrage and disbelief. Yet the aged Kage pressed on amidst the rising noise. "However, as you all know, our hero has sacrificed himself to save us from the great calamity known as the nine tailed fox. Because of the Yondaime, we have the opportunity rebuild and prove to the world that the will of fire cannot be extinguished!" The roars of approval nearly shook the balcony that the village leader stood upon. "It is for this reason that I have reluctantly agreed to take up the honor of leading this village again! And as my first order of business, I will be creating a branch of the council that is controlled by non shinobi. In this time of difficulty it is vital that we all do our part and all of our voices are heard. And finally, I deliver to you Yondaime's final wishes." _Let's see how well everyone accepts your legacy now Namikaze_. Lifting a small bundle far out away from the balcony ledge the Monkey summoner unwrapped the top portion for all to see. "This…is the means in which the fox has been defeated. This is Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the Nine-tailed fox." The elder ninja barely was able to pull the now squirming bundle back as a kunai sailed in the place that the infant recently vacated. "This vessel is what Namikaze-sama wanted to be viewed as a hero. Remember to treat this…boy as the hero he deserves.

As the cries for the boy's death echoed into the night, Sarutobi could barely repress the smirk from his face…


End file.
